the dark caverns
by RottenInside
Summary: Unfinished book 5 fic. R&R if you'd like.
1. The Beginning

AN: Okay, just for the record, this wasn't originally meant to be a book 5 fanfiction, but it's sort of coming out that way.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start. He was covered in a cold sweat. He had been having the same recurring nightmare for some time now. It was always exactly the same..  
  
Wormtail was standing in front of Remus Lupin. Lupin was staring blankly, his eyes were glossed over and his face was expressionless. Wormtail was reaching out his right hand for Lupin's throat. . .  
  
Wormtail's silver hand, which he had been given by Lord Voldemort, clutched the throat of Remus Lupin. Lupin was ghostly pale and limp. He was dead.   
  
Harry wondered if this dream could be true. . . He'd had other dreams like this and they were. . . But how could he be sure?  
  
Harry reached for his glasses and put them on. His room came into sharp focus, lit by the soft glow of street lamps and moonlight. His eyes lingered for a moment on the Gryffindor flag hanging on his wall. He again felt the same longing for Hogwarts he always had. He wanted to go home.   
  
It seemed ages since he was last there, at Hogwarts with his best friends, Ron and Hermione. His last year had been his worst. . . Harry had come to face Voldemort at the end of his fourth year, and Voldemort was reborn with the help of Wormtail. Wormtail had been friends with Harry's father when they were at Hogwarts, but later became a Dark Wizard and joined Voldemort.   
  
Wormtail had performed a Dark ritual of rebirth, using a bone from Voldemort's Muggle father, Tom Riddle, Harry's blood, and Wormtail's own hand.   
"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. . . you will ressurect your foe."  
  
Harry's mother had died to save him, a powerful countercurse that resides in Harry's veins.. but now Voldemort had that protection too. Voldemort could touch Harry now. He was more powerful than before. . .  
  
Harry closed his eyes for a moment, trying to forget his troubles, if only just for a while. His thoughts turned to a letter he had received the day before, from his best friend Ron Weasley.   
  
'Dear Harry,' the letter read.  
  
'I asked Mum and Dad, and they reckon you can come and stay with us for the rest of the holidays. Dad and Dumbledore have been in contact, and Dumbledore says its best for you if you spend some time here. Send an owl back and say whether or not the Muggles will let you. Either way, Dad says he's coming to get you.   
Percy and Penelope Clearwater are getting married, and you're invited to the wedding. Mum's been a nervous wreck. She's helping with the arrangements, you know. They're getting married here. I have to go now, Mum wants me to do some chores.   
  
See you,  
Ron  
  
P.S. Dad will pick you up on August 1st, so be ready by then, and I'll give you your birthday present when you get here, its too big for Pig to carry.'  
  
Harry glanced over at his clock. It was 2:00 am. Another birthday. Harry was fifteen. He wondered for a moment whether or not he would live to see his next birthday, and fell back asleep. 


	2. A Secret Exposed

Wormtail let Lupin's body fall to the ground. He gazed for a moment at the man who was once his friend, who became an enemy. He wondered why he had chosen this life. Why did he turn to the life of a Dark Wizard? Why wasn't he brave, why didn't he fight for the good, like Remus, Sirius and James? A single tear ran down his cheek, but he wiped it away quickly. He drew a shuddering and difficult breath. All the deaths. . . So many people. . . It was all his fault.  
--My fault. . . all mine--  
  
Wormtail turned towards the door and paused for a second, looking back at Lupin.   
--I'm sorry Moony--  
  
He walked out of the room and was gone.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up early the next day and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. The Dursleys were staring at the TV, apparantly unaware that Harry had came in. He poured himself some cereal and glanced up at the TV. What he saw nearly made him drop his bowl.  
  
There was a picture of Professor Dumbledore and a reporter saying, "The Headmaster of a so-called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' has announced to the public that magic does exist, and that non-magical peoples and wizards alike need to join forces to battle the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort. Upon furthur investigation, Dumbledore turned a man into a cat and back again, to prove the existance of magic."  
  
At this point, the Dursleys suddenly became aware of Harry standing there. Dudley was looking worried, and Harry thought he was remembering the incident with the Ton-Tongue Toffees, or maybe when Hagrid gave him a pig's tail. Harry tried not to laugh.  
  
"So," said Uncle Vernon, who was looking madder than ever. "you freaks have finally decided to reveal yourselves. You still WILL NOT be telling anyone that you go to that. . . place."  
  
Aunt Petunia was looking more pale than usual, and kept glancing out the window as if expecting a wizard to jump in and transform them all into lobsters and have them for dinner. Harry nodded and they finished breakfast in silence. As Uncle Vernon stood up and left the room, and Harry wanting to tell him about visiting Ron's house, followed.   
  
"My friend Ron's dad will be here tommorow to take me for the rest of the summer," Harry said, getting right to the point.  
  
Vernon looked at him for a moment, obviously still angry. "No. You will be spending the summer here. That's final."   
  
"I wasn't asking. Besides, I'll just write to my godfather and tell him how you aren't treating me well. . ." Harry said, watching as Uncle Vernon turned even more purple.  
  
"Fine then. You can go. But if they come and wreck the house like last time, don't count on a warm welcome from us anymore." said Uncle Vernon, and he stomped angrily out the door. Harry ran up to his room and began to pack his things, glad that he was going to see his best friend the next day. He had forgotten, for the moment, about Dumbledore on the Muggle news. 


	3. Dumbledore's Folly

Cornelius Fudge stormed into Professor Dumbledore's office.   
"You've really done it this time, Dumbledore! You've broken the National Decree for Wizarding Secrecy!" he yelled furiously. "You can count on losing your job here for this!"  
  
Dumledore gazed calmly at Fudge. "Cornelius, it's for the best. Think of how better prepared we will be to fight Voldemort now." he said, his light blue eyes showing that rare fierceness. Fudge shrank back slightly before replying.   
  
"It was not your decision to make, Dumbledore! You should have talked it over with me first," he said. "But you have broken the most important law in the Ministry. You may be sent to Azkaban for this, you know." Fudge fidgeted with his lime green bowler as he spoke. "I can't promise that you won't."  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I do not think it would be wise. You would be giving Voldemort the upper hand. You know that, Cornelius. . . But if you insist, I will go with you to the Ministry."  
  
Fudge glanced nervously around the room. "Dumbledore. . . I will see what I can do to keep you out of Azkaban. But I really can't promise anything."  
  
"Of course," smiled Dumbledore, the usual twinkle back in his eyes.  
  
Fudge nodded and left Dumbledore's office.  
  
***  
  
Harry carried his school trunk downstairs. Ron's dad would be here anytime now. He walked into the living room where the Dursleys were sitting, looking a mixture of hatred and nerves. Harry set his trunk down next to an empty chair and sat down. The Dursleys were staring at the TV. Harry glanced at it and saw Dumbledore was on it again. He had forgotten completely about him being on it the day before.   
  
Harry wondered how Mr. Weasley would be coming to get him. Probably not Floo Powder. Harry remembered what happened last time. Mr. Weasley and his sons, Ron, Fred, and George, had all been stuck in the boarded-up fireplace. He couldn't be getting him using their flying car either, as it was still roaming around the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts.  
  
Harry's thoughts were answered the next moment, as a green car he recognized as a Ministry car pulled up in front of Privet Drive. Mr. Weasley and Ron got out and walked up the pavement to the door, and rang the bell.   
  
Harry ran to the door and opened it. Ron grinned.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "Are you ready? We've got to get going, we're picking up Hermione today as well."  
  
"Yeah, let me just get my trunk," Harry ran back to the living room and grabbed his trunk, mumbling a quick goodbye to the Dursleys, who barely looked up from the TV.  
  
***  
  
"Well, it's not like Dumbledore didn't know what he was doing," said Hermione. They had just arrived at the Burrow after a long drive to pick up Hermione. Harry was lounging in a chair and staring into the fire, and Ron was arguing with Hermione about Dumbledore revealing the wizarding world to Muggles. "And he obviously thought it was best for everyone, I mean, now the Muggles will at least know what's going on." she said, a tone of finality in her voice.  
  
"Well, what if he loses his job as Headmaster at Hogwarts. Or he might get sent to Azkaban! It wouldn't be all right then, would it!" Ron said. Harry had a feeling Ron was right about this.  
  
"Oh, give it a rest, will you?" said Fred, who had just walked in with his twin, George.   
  
The twins sat down on the sofa and began writing things on a piece of parchment, muttering to each other. Harry was quite sure they were working on more 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. He had given them his prize money at the end of last year, the money he had won from the Triwizard Tournament. Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest as memories of that fateful night flashed in his mind's eye. . .Cedric, dead. . . Voldemort, reborn. . . His parents. . .   
  
Hermione, sensing Harry's sudden stillness, reached over and put a comforting hand on his arm. "So how has your summer been so far, Harry?"  
  
"Same as always. I'm glad I got away from the Dursleys though. . . They really didn't like Dumbledore announcing about the wizarding world.." said Harry, grinning. "I bet they thought it meant I could turn them into trees if I got bored enough."  
  
Everyone laughed, and for the moment it was just like old times. 


	4. Letters from Hogwarts

AN: I'm suffering a case of writer's block so.. uh.. if this part sucks worse than usual that's why. :-D  
  
***  
  
"Come on now, hurry up! Your dinner's getting cold," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming, Mum," said Ron, standing up. Harry and Hermione followed him into the kitchen, and they sat down. Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen, setting plates full of food on the table. She turned to the stairs.   
  
"Ginny! Percy! Come on you two," she yelled, and then turned to Harry. "So nice to see you again, dear. And you too, Hermione,"  
  
"It's very nice of you to ask us to stay again this year." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, its no trouble dear." Mrs. Weasley replied kindly. She appeared to have forgotten completely about Rita Skeeter's article the year before.   
  
Just then Ginny ran down the stairs, and spotting Harry, blushed furiously. She sat down across from him but kept her eyes averted.  
  
"Hullo Ginny," said Harry. He was used to her acting like this.  
  
"Hi Harry," she replied shyly, glancing up and meeting his eyes for a moment before staring fixedly at her plate. Harry had a strange feeling when they met eyes, but didn't know what it meant.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron, and Ron grinned back. Hermione made a sort of impatient noise in the back of her throat. Percy finally walked in, looking rather important.  
  
"Hello Harry," he said pompously nodding to him. "Hermione,"  
  
"Hi Percy," said Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I hear you're getting married, Percy, congratulations" Hermione added.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione," Percy said, still not losing his official tone.  
  
Ron sighed exasperatedly and met Harry's eyes again. This time Harry nearly laughed at the look on Ron's face. Fred and George ran in and sat down at the table, and everyone began to eat. Harry hadn't had a decent meal from the Dursleys' all summer. Dudley was off his diet, but the Dursleys still saw fit to starve Harry.   
  
After dinner, Ron and Harry went up to Ron's room. Ron's room was still colored a violent orange, and plastered with Chudley Cannons posters. Ron's owl, Pig, was sleeping in his cage.  
  
"Harry. . . I have something to tell you," Ron said, blushing. "Can you promise not to tell ANYONE?"  
  
Harry nodded, and sat on Ron's bed. "What is it?"  
  
"I think. . ." Ron gulped and glanced at the door to make sure no one was listening. He mumbled something that sounded oddly like "Ilickhermy".  
  
"What?" said Harry, confused.  
  
Ron gulped again, and, looking nervously at the door said, "I like Hermione."  
  
Harry grinned. He had suspected it, ever since Ron's jealousy at the Yule Ball.  
  
"And if you tell ANYONE I'll kick your arse from here to Diagon Alley," Ron said fiercely.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Harry, grinning. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
  
"So," said Ron. "Do you think that I should tell her?"  
  
"I dunno," said Harry.  
  
***  
  
The next two weeks passed without much excitement, unless you count Fred and George enchanting Percy's robes for the wedding so that they sang "Here comes the bride, all dressed in hides" shrilly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed the time by playing wizard chess and Gobstones, and practicing Quidditch. Hermione, of course, didn't take part in the latter.   
  
When the week of Percy's wedding rolled around, the Burrow lost its feeling of idle fun to frantic planning. Mrs. Weasley was constantly running back and forth between the kitchen and the rest of the house, doing last minute cleaning and getting it ready for the guests. Fred and George managed to make things worse by planting more of their 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' in strategic locations. The first guest to the house on the day of the wedding was unfortunate enough to eat a cake they had made, which caused their skin to turn temporarily purple and yellow poka dotted. By this time, Mrs. Weasley was too worried about the wedding itself to punish the twins to her usual extent.  
  
By the time all the guests had arrived, everyone was ready, and Percy's robes had stopped singing. The ceremony itself went smoothly, with the exception of the Weasley's owl, Errol, accidentally flying head-first into a window and causing a loud crash in the midst of the 'I do's. After the ceremony everyone ate a great deal of cake (although no one turned purple this time) and said their congratulations to Percy and Penelope. Once the house had emptied, and the guests all gone home, did anyone have time to relax. Percy and Penelope had left to go on their honeymoon, and everyone else went up to bed early.  
  
The next morning, as everyone was eating breakfast, a large brown owl swooped into the window, dropping a letter in front of everyone except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hogwarts letters!" said Ginny happily as everyone opened theirs.  
  
As they read through their letters another owl, tawny this time, swopped in and dropped a letter in front of Mr. Weasley. He opened it and read through it quickly.  
  
"Good news, Molly," he said. "Dumbledore's keeping his job as Headmaster."  
  
"Oh, that's very good news." said Mrs. Weasley. "At least Fudge has his priorities right this time."  
  
"Yes. . but there's bad news too. There's been a few Muggle killings again. . It seems You-Know-Who is behind them."  
  
At this point everyone stopped reading their Hogwarts letters, and looked up tensely. Mrs. Weasley, however, hurried them all out of the kitchen, telling them to get ready to go to Diagon Alley later that day.  
  
*** 


End file.
